


your beauty could start a war as you walk in the door

by winterzayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Liam, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterzayn/pseuds/winterzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the South American leg of the WWA tour, Zayn and Liam return to their hotel room after the Rio de Janeiro show in May 2014 <a href="https://youtu.be/XOH9QejY2wA">the one where Zayn carried Liam off stage</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	your beauty could start a war as you walk in the door

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I'm practicing writing smut so I'm very sorry if it's terrible! I'm also American so I apologize for my attempt at British words/phrases and such... I also somehow managed to switch perspectives at a few points so I hope it's not confusing. 
> 
> I didn't really know how to end it and any mistakes are my own.
> 
> This is my first time posting any of my writing so I'm very nervous... please be nice! :)
> 
> Title is from "Wolves" by One Direction
> 
> *Disclaimer* This is a work of fiction, I obviously don't own One Direction/Zayn and this is my own writing blah blah blah...

“Home sweet home!” Liam joked as he swung open the door and from behind him, Zayn groaned. They both deposited their bags onto the king sized bed. 

Looking around the spacious room, Liam thought once again about how all hotel rooms look the same and felt the familiar pang of homesickness. Turning away from the bed, he caught Zayn’s hands in his own and pinned him against the wall kissing him fiercely. Zayn tasted like cigarettes and the sweetness of the gum he had been chewing. 

Liam’s hands traveled up Zayn’s arms, over his chest and settled on his slim waist. Zayn cupped Liam’s jaw and playfully nibbled on his lower lip. Liam raised his right arm back up to prop himself up and deepened the kiss. Zayn pushed his arm down with a noise of disgust. 

“You. Shower. Now!” he said breaking the kiss and staring into Liam’s eyes with a smirk. 

“Mhmm, only if you’ll join me.” Liam mumbled, seeking out the sensitive spot behind Zayn’s ear with his lips. Zayn laughed and pushed him off towards the bathroom across the room. 

“I’ll get our stuff, yeah. You get the water sorted.” Zayn ordered, turning back to the bed and rummaging in both their bags. 

Liam sighed and busied himself with figuring out the water controls in the shower. He took off his grey beanie and set it on the counter, running a hand over his short hair. He shrugged off his black t-shirt and unbuttoned his jeans. 

He was toeing off his shoes when Zayn came into the bathroom clutching their toiletry bags. After he had unpacked them and put everything in its place, he kicked off his shoes, pulled off his tank, and shimmied out of his black skinnies. 

He glanced at Liam teasingly and then rolled down his black boxers. Liam’s eyes roved over his boyfriend’s body, noting that he was already sporting a semi. Liam pulled down his own red pants and followed Zayn into the steam radiating from the shower. 

Zayn slid shut the glass door and snaked his arms around Liam’s middle, pulling him close. Liam hissed when his hard cock brushed Zayn’s and felt Zayn’s sharp intake of breath as well. The hot water pelted his back as he fucked in and out of Zayn’s mouth with his tongue, his hands wandered lower to grab Zayn’s ass. 

“I don’t-“ Zayn began, “I don’t want to… mmm… don’t want to have sex in the shower, babe. Too slippery.” 

“Who said anything about sex? We’re just taking a shower.” Liam assured him, tightening his grip on Zayn’s bottom. 

“So then let’s… let’s shower.” Zayn panted, fumbling for his shower gel and grabbing Liam’s instead. 

“We can snog and still take a shower.” Liam teased. 

“I know, Li, but if you keep kissing me like that things are about to escalate rather quickly.” Zayn laughed, backing away from Liam’s embrace. He flicked open the shower gel and began to lather suds all over his body. 

“Mmmm, now you’re just teasing me.” Liam grumbled, watching Zayn. 

“I am washing myself, which you should be doing as well, stinky.” Zayn retorted, hands traveling lower to his cock. He stroked himself with the soap and Liam’s eyes grew wide. Liam held out his palm for some shower gel and then began soaping himself up, making a point of scrubbing his underarms. 

Once he got to his own cock, he met Zayn’s eyes and stroked himself slowly. Zayn gaped and his eyes flickered away, moaning softly. 

“Do you want me to do your hair, love?” Liam asked. 

“Yeah, please.” Zayn answered by handing Liam his shampoo. Liam reached out for Zayn and pulled him against his back. He lathered the rich foam into Zayn’s hair, massaging his scalp causing him to moan. 

“Conditioner too please, Li.” Zayn rinsed the shampoo out and handed Liam his conditioner. 

“It fucks up my hair if I don’t.” After Zayn rinsed the conditioner, Liam shampooed his own hair and rinsed it out. He felt Zayn’s gentle hands on his waist as he rubbed the suds away from his eyes, drinking the water as it rained down on his face. 

He felt Zayn shift his footing and the next thing he knew, his boyfriend was sinking down onto the tile floor of the shower, anchoring himself with Liam’s waist. 

“Wait… I thought you said it was too slippery and you- ohhhh…” he groaned as Zayn stroked him teasingly. 

“And what?” asked Zayn innocently, blinking up at him, his eyes smoldering. 

“...didn’t want to have sex in the shower…” Liam trailed off, gasping as Zayn sucked just the tip of Liam’s cock into his warm mouth. Zayn smiled, Liam’s cock slid from his lips with an audible pop. 

“We’re not having sex, babe.” Zayn smirked and took him all the way down into his throat. 

“Fuck, Zee!” Liam gasped, throwing out an arm to steady himself against the wall. He felt Zayn’s throat vibrate and pleasure radiated all over his body. 

“Shit, shit, shit! Babe… Zayn…” he stumbled over groans pouring from his mouth as Zayn came up and sucked hard on the head of his cock. His tongue flicked out over the sensitive tip, and Liam felt himself leak out precome onto Zayn’s wicked tongue. Zayn’s hand went back to the base of his cock and stroked upwards as his mouth took him in again. 

Liam focused on not grabbing Zayn’s hair and rutting into the tight heat of his mouth. 

“Z-Zayn, babe, I-I’m close…” he stammered, embarrassed by how quickly he was coming apart. He felt the familiar heat pooling in his belly as a wave of desire washed over him. Zayn pulled off and smiled up at him.

“Don’t want you come yet, love.” He said innocently, getting to his feet. 

“Wha-what?” Liam faltered, his hips jerking up into nothing but air.

Zayn leaned in close and pressed himself against Liam’s chest. He ran his hands lightly over Liam’s hardening nipples. 

“Want you come with me inside you, Leeyum.” He whispered into his neck. Liam swallowed, eyes wide. 

They hadn’t done that in a while, not since Zayn’s engagement to Perrie and the shitstorm that followed. Zayn had been moodier than usual following the announcement. 

“Are-are you sure? I mean we don’t…”

“Yeah. Wanna fuck you.” Zayn hissed. 

With that, Liam shut off the water and opened the glass door, grabbing two towels. They toweled off, Liam being careful to avoid his cock, which was starting to hurt from how hard he was thinking about Zayn fucking him. 

They stumbled naked from the bathroom, Zayn gently pushing him onto the mattress. Angling Liam's stubbled chin up, Zayn cupped Liam's face and captured Liam's mouth with his own. Liam scooted himself higher up on the bed, parting his knees so Zayn could fit himself in between them. Steadying himself on his knees, Zayn inched closer to Liam underneath him.

“Mmm, fuck, babe, Li. I’ve missed this so much.” Zayn purred, pecking kisses all over Liam's throat and chest.

“Have we got lube?” Liam gasped as Zayn pinched his side. 

“Yeah, jus’ a sec...” Zayn rasped. Zayn gracefully climbed off of the bed to rummage in his bag for lube. He returned to his place between Liam’s thighs and squirted a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. 

“Are you sure-“ Liam started but Zayn cut him off by mumbling, “Just stop worrying, babe.”

Zayn’s hand slid between his cheeks, his other hands gently spreading Liam’s thighs wider. He circled a hesitant finger around Liam’s rim a few times.

“Stop teasing!” Liam whined, reaching down to grab Zayn’s wrist. Zayn playfully slapped Liam’s hand away and pressed one slick finger into Liam, meeting with resistance. Liam gasped, his cock twitched and his balls visibly tightened. 

“Fuck! Always so tight, babe.” Zayn hummed appreciatively, pushing his finger into Liam’s hole, he chuckled darkly as he rasped, “Relax, babe, relax for me.” 

Liam felt the muscle of his rim loosen up more. Zayn fucked his slippery finger in and out of Liam a few times. Liam’s cock was a painful looking shade of red, curving up onto his belly where it was leaking precome. 

“Babe… yeahhhh… feels so good… fuck… gimme another, babe. I-I’m ready, I need it.” Zayn added a second finger alongside the first and Liam hissed at the stretch but then moaned in ecstasy. 

“You look so beautiful, babe.” Zayn groaned, pistoning his fingers a little faster. He scissored them inside Liam’s tight heat, crooking his fingers up searching for his prostate. He knew he had found it by the loud gasp from Liam, who jerked away from the intense pleasure. 

“Right there, right there, oh fuck, oh yeah, Zee…” Zayn massaged the tight nub, marveling at the beauty of Liam, his eyes half closed, rolled back in his head. Zayn added a third finger, feeling that Liam was starting to loosen up enough. 

Liam became even louder, his hips jerking up searching for friction. Zayn took Liam’s cock in his free hand finally, stroking slowly. 

“Shhh, babe, not so loud, yeah? Louis is gonna probably start knocking on the wall. And then come pound on our door. Remember last time we did this in a hotel?” Liam quieted a bit and Zayn watched with astonishment as his three fingers disappeared in and out of Liam. 

Zayn let go of Liam’s dick and he cursed, eyes screwed up, grimacing. Zayn’s attention wandered to his own straining cock, now a deep shade of red as well. He withdrew his fingers from Liam and Liam moaned at the loss. Using his already slick fingers to stroke himself and he drizzled more lube onto his cock, pumping himself. 

He grasped Liam’s legs, pulling them up onto his own shoulders and knee-walked in closer to him, leaning down to kiss him.

“Mmm, I love you so much.” Zayn breathed.

“I love you too, you donut.” Liam laughed. Guiding his cock to Liam’s entrance, Zayn moaned into Liam’s mouth, as he finally pushed into Liam.

Liam cried out underneath him, breaking their kiss. Zayn pressed his hand over Liam’s mouth, smiling at the way Liam gently bit his hand. 

“You feel so amazing, Li, always so good for me…”

“…Oh my god, oh shit…” came Liam’s muffled answer. 

The obscene sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. Liam dug his fingers into Zayn’s back, pulling him closer.

“Oh babe, oh my god, don’t stop, don’t stop, right there, babe. Love you so much, Zayn. Feels so fucking good, babe.” Liam was breathless, his eyes glazed over, lips parted. 

“You’re so gorgeous. I love you so much. So good, Liam, so good.” Zayn’s mouth found Liam’s throat and he bit into the sensitive flesh. Liam hissed, grabbing Zayn’s hair and dragged him off, admonishing him again for marking up his throat.

“You can’t, you can’t… they’ll see…” he panted as Zayn slammed into him again and again. Zayn growled, opting instead to kiss him fiercely, tonguing deep into Liam’s mouth. He took Liam’s cock in his hand and stroked in time with his thrusts.

“Oh my god, babe… m’close… I’m gonna come...”

“Come for me babe, wanna see you fall apart, you’re so beautiful…”

Liam shut his eyes and his jaw dropped as he let out a half scream and his cock spurt over Zayn’s hand and onto both of their bellies, his hole fluttering deliciously around Zayn’s cock.

“So beautiful… yeah, coming on my cock, love.” Zayn murmured watching Liam come apart, burning the image of Liam’s face into his mind.

Zayn felt himself reaching the edge, he was on fire, Liam clenched tight around him as another wave of his orgasm hit him. 

“Oh babe, oh my god, babe, m’coming!” He went right over the edge, shooting into Liam, stars bursting behind his eyes as waves of intense pleasure washed over him. 

“Zaayyn…“ he heard Liam gasp weakly and Zayn started to come down to earth. He had collapsed onto Liam’s sweaty, sticky chest and was panting hard, trying to slow his heart rate. 

After a minute or so, Liam was rubbing his back soothingly saying, “That was amazing, babe. So good, you’re so good.” 

Zayn tucked his face into Liam’s neck, breathing in the scent of his own spicy body wash and the familiar, comforting scent of Liam: musky and sweet all at once. 

“Budge up, love, we’ve got to get cleaned off.” Liam hated falling asleep covered in come and Zayn knew this somewhere in the back of his mind but his thoughts were still hazy.

Liam shifted out from under Zayn and padded away to the restroom, returning seconds later with a warm washcloth. He cleaned the come off his belly and dripping out of him down his inner thighs. He rolled Zayn over and wiped Zayn’s belly as well with the clean side of the cloth. 

After disposing of the cloth, Liam got back into the bed, curling up on his side, pulling Zayn against chest. Zayn grumbled a sleepy, “Love you.” 

Liam kissed Zayn’s hair and wrapped his arm tighter around Zayn’s smaller frame. 

This was his favorite thing to do after having great sex. He loved the feeling of falling asleep with Zayn against his chest, not knowing where his body ended and where Zayn’s began.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> tumblr: [brightziam](http://brightziam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
